


Reparo

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Pre - Half-Blood Prince, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four students are going to the Ministry to get their apparition licenses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reparo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Crush"

"Oof!"

Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ron landed with a thump in the middle of the Ministry. Bill and Arthur, who had remained standing, helped the four students to their feet.

"Oh, I cannot wait to get my Apparition license." Hermione said, rubbing her elbow. Next to her, Ron swore under his breath. Neville scrambled to his feet, allowing Harry, who had landed on his stomach, to get up.

"I hate Portkeys." Harry grumbled, pushing himself up onto his knees.

"Well, at least this time you didn't crus-"

Harry turned to glare at Hermione, cutting her off.

"Oh." Hermione sighed. "Reparo."


End file.
